story_of_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
Nagisa Kazeno
Nagisa Kazeno (風野 渚 Kazeno Nagisa) is a character in Story of World: Rainbow Village. A Cool type idol using pale blue theme color and Sailor Magic as her primary brand. 'Appearance' Nagisa is a light-skinned girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She wears silver diamond-shaped earrings as well as glasses. Nagisa's hair is a short hime-cut, reaching her waist with short fringe and forelocks. Her normal attire consists of a white collar shirt covered in dark blue vest alongside red bowtie attached with yellow chain, red plaid skirt with black belt, black socks, and dark red loafers. 'Personality' Nagisa is depicted as something of a nerd. Aside from that, she is a shy and reserved girl that enjoys talking and hanging out with her friends, but generally socially awkward as well as not being good at talking to other people. Despite this, Nagisa is quite open-minded to those she gets to know and has a fun time hanging out with her friends. She also appears to be incredibly intelligent, and maintains a strict focus on her class assignments and projects. 'Etymology' Kazeno (風野): Kaze (風) means "wind" while No (野) means "field". As a syllabus, "no" can indicate a possessive. "Kazeno" as a phrase would also mean "Of Wind". Nagisa (渚) means "seashore". 'Relationships' 'Main People' Henrik Olsen: The boy Nagisa loves, who knew each other from when they were young. Meiko Shirakaba: Meiko adresses Nagisa by her nickname, Nagi-san. However, Nagisa just calls her Meiko. Their relationship is close to the point that Nagisa allows Meiko to borrow her stuff (even though Meiko tends to forget to return some items). Kuga is the one who got Meiko into musicals. Hiro Taneda: Nagisa and Hiro are shown to have become close after agreeing to go eat curry together due to both of them having a 20% off coupon and both of them enjoying it. When this happened it caused a tear between Nagisa and Hiro's relationship. After Meiko distanced herself from Nagisa, she and Hiro became best friends and continued to do so until the current time, where their friendship is still strong. Kirari Hanakomachi: As they are teammates and classmates, the two have been shown to speak to each other. One such time was when Nagisa told Kirari that her phone was ringing while she was out practising. Later on, Nagisa stands up for Kirari along with the rest of Germanic and Nordic when he was involved in a fight. Luna Christensen: One of Nagisa's teammates. Luna used to take care of Nagisa whenever she was sick (something that has continued years later). Luna believes Nagisa is worthy of being a king. The two frequently exchange remarks with one another. 'Germanic Rivals' Katja Housen: Being rivals, Nagisa teases Katja and acts like a flat-out jerk in the series, harboring no feelings for her at all. As the series goes on, Katja & Nagisa's relationship become better and their fight begin to lessen until the two finally admit they want to be friendly rivals forever. Katja and Nagisa also have a lot in common. Both are reserved, shy, and well-mannered - so its quite easy to make them get along well. Rania Momonogi: At that time, Rania spoke to Nagisa for the first time. When Nagisa revealed that she wanted to follow the headmaster's footsteps. However, Rania did not recognise Nagisa's name and asked Rania who is this person. This triggered Nagisa to hate Rania from then on. Tamaki Otokura: Tamaki instantly develops a certain level of dislike towards Nagisa, and vice-versa, and two lapse into a often-bickering relationship, often over trivial things, due to not only opposite views, but because they're on the same wavelength, and instead of mutually understanding each other, they often clash instead. However, despite this, the two actually get along well and agree when it comes to certain topics, as noted by their fellow unit members, but they vehemently deny this. Charlotte: Charlotte is Nagisa's good buddy. While Charlotte don't like to be threated like a master chef, she wanted to discover more about cooking, such as how it's like to eat vegetables. Yumi Natsukawa: The two are good rivals and are often seen together. VM: Nagisa doesn't talk to VM much but the two are good rivals. VM taught Nagisa how to cook. 'Someone Else' Harue Amamori: Being a shy girl, Nagisa understands how Harue must feel being the new girl in class, and so does her best to make Harue feel welcome. Nagisa also shows genuine concern for Harue whenever she gets hurt. Forte: Nothing to write home about, but they seem to get along just fine. Angelica Suárez: Nagisa's effort on Angelica might help make their friendship grow. Nina: It seems Nagisa has a little interaction with Nina, so it's basically hopeless. Understanding points of view does not mean they are shared at all... Hanon Igarashi: Nagisa has no opinion on Hanon, but the two are shown to be polite acquaintances. Mai Fujibayashi: Great pal. 'Trivia' *Birthday: 24 January. Therefore, her zodiac sign is Aquarius. *People's impression of Nagisa is 'nerdy'. *The first thing Nagisa does every morning is reading a book. *According to the manga, Nagisa doesn't like eating fried rice. *One bad thing about Nagisa is that an annoying stench has increased frequently. *Her weakness is exercising. *Nagisa is near-sighted. *Nagisa bears resemblance to Cacao Tachikawa from Story of World II: Flowers Bloom with You. **They both are from the same country of origin, that is Sweden. **They both have waist-length light blond hair. **They are both Cool idols. **Both are leader of their respective groups. **Both are nerd. **Both can be a little outgoing. **They are both intelligent, reserved, and full of knowledge. **They both seem to dislike potatoes. *On her day off, Nagisa would help her family if they were at home. *In her report book, the teacher wrote 'don't write notes while having a lesson'. *She is terrified of bugs but refuses to admit it. *She can play the guitar. *Despite her poor cooking skills, Pumpkin Pie is the only food she can make properly. *Nagisa has a pet pomeranian named Kano. 'Navigation' Category:Characters Category:Story of World: Rainbow Village characters Category:Kid Category:Female Category:Nordic Category:Cool Idols Category:Magical girl